


Voar, Afundar...

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/M, Portuguese, Relationship Study, Romance, Short
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Jack era um ninguém para muitos e continuaria sendo assim após sua morte, mas ele sempre seria alguém para Rose, mais do que isso, Jack Dawson sempre existiria em seu coração.
Relationships: Jack Dawson/Rose DeWitt Bukater
Kudos: 1





	Voar, Afundar...

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2020

A sensação de se ter o coração congelando aos pouquinhos era dolorosamente indescritível. Cair na água durante as pescas no gelo nada se comparava àquilo, pois no negro oceano do hemisfério norte não havia para onde fugir, a terra era tão distante quanto o céu e o mar tão profundo quanto o inferno — um frio inferno, tão ou mais cruel do que seria se fosse feito do elemento oposto.

E é bem verdade que naquele momento Jack olhava para o fogo, para os cabelos ruivos de Rose que, mesmo enfeitado com as sinistras partículas de gelo, reluziam naquela escuridão sem fim. Ali Jack encontrava acalento, encontrava paz, encontrava amor, tudo o que precisava em seus últimos minutos de vida. 

Queria viver uma vida inteira com Rose, mas se não fosse possível — àquela altura ele já sabia que não seria — então que morresse admirando-a, sabendo que ela estava mais segura do que ele, nutrindo a esperança de que ela se salvaria, de que aqueles cabelos cor-de-fogo um dia se tornariam grisalhos, de que ela teria uma vida longa e feliz, exatamente como ele havia previsto.

Jack já não sentia mais as pernas, tampouco o torso, as algemas haviam unido-se aos seus pulsos, estaria acorrentado a elas por toda a eternidade. As lufadas de ar machucavam-no, perfuravam-lhe os pulmões e o coração perdia as forças… batia uma vez… batia outra vez… e batia mais uma com força como se dando adeus.

E então não batia mais.

Jack Dawson era um cadáver no negro inferno de água e gelo, alguém que existiu e, depois de quase duas décadas não existiu mais, um _ninguém_ para muitos, um _todo_ para poucos, para uma única pessoa.

Para Rose.

Rose voaria, Jack afundaria, e estava tudo bem ser assim.

Estava tudo bem.

_"Está tudo bem, minha boba Rose."_


End file.
